Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 5: Giggles, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 5: Giggles, Wendip


\- " _And thus, the alien invaders have been defeated by exploiting their incredibly weird and convenient weakness - tickles!_ " - the narrator boomed over the shot of stereotypical aliens writhing on the ground being tickled by people with feathers. - " _And once again, our magnificent national symbols proved to be our guardians, even if they weren't exactly sure how_ ".

The screen faded to a picture of saluting cartoon eagle, bald not only by its name, as patches of feathers were plucked from his body, until the ending card slowly obscured the view.

\- Man, that was a lame ending. - Wendy stated, throwing a single popcorn at the screen. - What's next, are they gonna be afraid of water?

\- Yeah, you'd think they have invented a space-suit. - Dipper added. - Or, er, Earth-suit, I guess.

\- That would be a funny way to discover is someone is an alien. - Wendy contemplated - You just tickle someone and expose that society has been infiltrated.

Only the odd silent pause after Wendy spoke her idea alerted Dipper that his girlfriend had something else on his mind, but when he did that, it was too late. The lumberjill sprung to her knees and grabbed Dipper's waist, her hands sneaking underneath his shirt.

Once her fingertips brushed Dipper's skin, the teenager's body spasmed, and continued to do so, the more Wendy exploited his weak spots.

\- We-We-Wendy , how-how did you kn-now? - Dipper stuttered, trying to stop his laughter.

\- Mabel knows way too much about you, Dip.

\- Oh, yeah? - Dipper replied, catching breath - But do you know that I know?

The momentary pause gave Dipper time to counter-attack, toppling Wendy to her side. He wouldn't have had any chances of doing that if he was a kid, but as a seventeen-year old he was tall enough to do so, though his stick figure of a body prevented Dipper from maintaining his advantage too long.

But Dipper knew indeed that Wendy had a weakness as well, and he did not hesitate to use the knowledge of it. Though they've been dating for only a few weeks, Dipper noticed her muscles twitch a few times underneath his fingers when she allowed him to put put his hand around her waist during their walks. So when Wendy toppled to the pillows behind her, and her belly became exposed for just a fraction of a second, Dipper decided to strike, or rather brush back.

Wendy's laughter filled the air around the room, as Dipper darted his fingers alongside her waist. Wendy was much more difficult opponent than he was to her, however. She quickly closed her arms around Dipper's back, ready to tickle him in return. With their limbs locked, the teenagers battled for dominance, rolling back and forth on the spacious bed in Wendy's room.

And then, out of nowhere, Wendy moaned.

She didn't laugh, or cried in pain.

The low, smoky, and utterly arousing sound that escaped from the red-head's mouth not only put Dipper's moves to rest, it scared Wendy herself, who quickly covered her lips.

And only now, when they were forced to go back to their senses, the teenagers realised in how compromising position they found themselves in. The closeness of their bodies, almost pressed against each other, the feel of their shared breath on their necks, and their hands already exploring places they haven't dared to visit before only strengthened the paralysing experience.

The couple stared at each other's horrified, panic-stricken faces, before they sprung apart as if they were pulled by magnets. Dipper did it first, and whilst doing that, he realised that Wendy had one of her leg locked firmly around his waist, and one in between his, which only made his scuttling more clumsy.

\- We-Wendy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...

This was exactly what Dipper was afraid of. When he became Wendy's boyfriend, he tried his best not to do anything that might make him cross the invisible line of indecency that could endanger his relationship with the woman he adored the most.

And now, as he looked at Wendy, still wheezing after they dashed to the opposite ends of the bed, he feared that he has passed the point of no return. He awaited her response. Was she about to scream? Shout at him for betraying her trust, like her previous boyfriends? Thoughts raced in his mind so fast, Dipper barely registered Wendy's words when she whispered them a few minutes later.

\- Well, I guess I'm an alien then.

Wendy joked, fixed her hair, and slowly waddled to her side of the bed, gathering bits of popcorn that fell from the metal bowl.

Dipper blinked, as the realisation slowly dawned on him. He apparently wasn't being thrown out of her house, and it would seem Wendy didn't mind him existing at all. In fact, she looked eager to spend more time with him, when she patted the dented part of the mattress where Dipper sat a few minutes ago.

\- Come on, we have one more movie in the trilogy.

Cautiously, Dipper followed her invitation and sat next to her. Even though she tried brushing off her accidental arousal, they watched the next movie in silence. They only let out a short gasp when they both reached for popcorn and their fingers accidentally brushed.

The most awkward moment however, was about to happen when their evening ended. Dipper, who spent the entire seance trying not to freak out by over-interpreting Wendy's every move, climb out of the bed quickly and was about to leave, when Wendy grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

Dipper's terrified, widened eyes slowly closed, immersing the two in their sudden embrace. And just when he thought his moment of panic was over, his hand found way to Wendy's waist again, though this time by Wendy's demand. With their mouths still joined, Wendy let out another, less powerful moan, sending shivers down Dipper's body, as he suddenly realised how much Wendy was enjoying it. When their lips finally parted, Dipper still kept his hands exactly where Wendy put them, though her body was no longer shaking in ticklish fever.

\- Wendy, I'm really sorry that-

\- No worries, man. It happens - she cut him off with another quick peck. - See you tomorrow at the Shack?

Two minutes later, when Dipper walked through the forest to his Grunkles' home, his heart was racing, and Wendy's smoking hot voice was still ringing in his ear. He turned around to take one last look of the day at Wendy's house. The lights in her ground floor room was dimmed, and on a whim, Dipper decided that no matter how laid-back and comfortable with their intimacy she was, Wendy still deserved better apologies than the one he stuttered to her. He ran back, but when he was half-way to the window, he heard it again.

The chilling, carnal cry that simultaneously made his blood freeze and boil. But this time, there was no mistake what it meant.

\- _Dipper_...


End file.
